


Mandatory Fun

by Queenzie



Series: The Dog Brought Us Together [4]
Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fair, Gen, Jealousy, Team Bonding, jealous damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: Koriand'r takes the team to the fair for some bonding time.





	Mandatory Fun

Koriand'r’s idea of fun was definitely not the same as Damian or Raven’s.

Damian would rather be training in hand to hand combat right now, whereas Raven would rather be reading a book or meditating. But instead, the two of them were stuck with each other at the local fair. Kori thought the team needed some bonding time a few weeks after Damian’s arrival.

Neon lights were all around them as well as the smell of many sweet treats.

“This is boring.” Damian complained as they were being helped into a ferris wheel cart.

“You don’t have to make it worse than it already is.” Raven replied and sat down next to him.

After the ride started, the two of them were quiet. Ahead of them they could hear Garfield and Jaime screaming like a bunch of little kids, and then Koriand’r behind them talking on the phone with Dick, telling him how pretty the view was. Damian and Raven made eye contact once, then quickly looked away from each other.

Once the ride was over, they realized that Koriand’r, Garfield and Jaime were off doing their own thing. “I guess we’re stuck with each other.” Damian spoke up.

“I guess so.” Raven sighed. She already knew this night was going to be annoying, since Damian was still his bratty self.

A few moments of silence passed until Damian spoke up again. “Are you hungry?” he asked.

“A little.” Raven answered.

The two of them made their way over to the area with a lot of food stands. “I’ve never had any of this food before.” Damian said, looking at the menu board.

“Really?” Raven questioned, shocked, “None of it?”

“Don’t make fun of me.” Damian defended himself, “I’ve never been to a place like this.”

“I’m not teasing you.” Raven replied, “Well, I’d recommend the cotton candy.”

Once it was their turn to order, they both got a stick of cotton candy. They found a nearby table to sit at.

“This is so sweet, it tastes like pure sugar.” Damian commented after taking a bite of his.

“It is pure sugar.” Raven replied, “Boy, you must’ve been up in those mountains a long time.”

Damian just looked away, clearly annoyed.

“It was a joke. I’m not criticizing.” Raven quickly informed, not wanting to offend him.

“I knew that. And if you knew me you wouldn’t waste your time trying.” Damian replied.

“I guess neither of our lives are very funny.” Raven said, “But hey, I can tell you something about yourself that even you don’t know.”

Damian looked at her in question.

“You may be insufferable,” she started, “But, deep down, you’re a kind and generous soul.”

That surprised him. He rarely received compliments unless it was about his fighting skills. Nobody ever complimented his personality.

“You really think that?” Damian asked.

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” Raven answered.

Damian was quiet for a few moments before speaking up again. “Thank you.”

Raven just smiled. “Want to go ride some rides?”

“Sure.” he answered. Damian followed her, letting her choose the ride.

They rode the drop tower, swings and lastly the spinning teacups, which had made Damian vomit afterwards.

“Are you okay?” Raven asked, worried but also disgusted.

“I’m never eating that sugary garbage nor riding things that spin ever again .” Damian groaned.

Raven giggled at his comment and placed a hand on his shoulder. Once he was feeling alright, they walked around the fair.

“Pfft…” Raven sudden started laughing.

Damian glared at her. “What is so funny?” he asked, then looked to where she was pointing at. He was standing in front of a crazy mirror that distorted his body. Looking beside of him he saw Ravens figure and began to laugh as well. She just hit him on the arm.

After they finished laughing, Raven grabbed his arm and drug him behind her to the game booths. “I love these small games.” she informed.

“How do you play?” Damian asked, looking down at the small kiddie pools filled with rubber ducks.

“You fish for one and whatever number is on the bottom is the type of prize you get.” she answered.

Raven paid for one turn and fished for a duck, only to get the worst one. “Darn.”

“Is that not a good one?” Damian asked, still not understanding the point of the game.

“I wanted an even number so I could get the stuffed puppy.” she answered.

“Hey, Raven!” Garfield yelled from across the street, as he was running up to her with a stuffed chicken. “I got you a prize.”

He handed it to her and watched as she stared at it. “A giant chicken? Wow, I must be the luckiest girl in the world…” she replied.

“I know that was sarcasm!” Garfield pouted.

Damian just raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

“I’ll win you the stuffed puppy.” Damian spoke up.

Raven raised a brow at his statement. “You don’t have to-“

“Too bad.” was all Damian said before handing the worker another dollar.

“R-Really, you don’t have to do this-” Raven began again, confused by Damian’s unusual behavior but was cut off by the younger boy.

“Shut up.”

Damian eventually won her the stuffed puppy, after many failed attempts. Now Raven had many stuffed friends to accompany her puppy.

“U-uh, thank you.” Raven spoke up, holding all of her prizes.

“It was no problem.” Damian simply replied.

After that, they spotted a crowd around the Dance Dance Revolution area. Garfield and Jaime were in a dance off.

Garfield looked back to the crowd and gave a wink to Raven. She just rolled her eyes while Damian just sent a glare his way.

He didn’t know why it bothered him so much, it just did.

“Free popcorn to anyone who could beat the beast.” Jaime said in defeat once he got of the stage and met the rest of the team.

“I can do it.” Damian spoke up.

“You know how to dance?” Raven asked in surprise.

“I’m a highly trained assassin, of course I do.” Damian answered before making his way onto the stage. The truth was, he didn’t know how.

“Alright!” Garfield cheered when he saw who his next opponent was. “Hope you’re a good loser.”

Damian just rolled his eyes before stepping onto his side of the stage. Once the game started, he glanced over at the other boy to see how to master this game.

Keeping up with Garfield seemed almost impossible but Damian slowly managed to get the hang of it. Taking a quick glance into the crowd behind him, he met Ravens gaze and noticed a smile on her lips. He felt his heart beat faster.

A few moments passed and Damian had surpassed Garfield, tiring the other boy out.

“Awesome, dude!” Jaime congratulated Damian.

“Yes, quite impressive.” Koriand’r added with a smile. “Oh, you were very good too, Garfield.”

Garfield just crouched over, feeling nauseous.

After the group got a bite to eat they headed out to the car. Raven glanced over at Damian.

She had sensed his anger when Garfield was flirting with her. This feeling from him she had assumed was jealousy.  
she wondered. Damian was truly a mystery to her.

“Wasn’t that fun?” Koriand’r asked once they were all in the car.

“Yeah.” Jaime and Garfield replied at the same time. “Jinx!”

“What did you two think?” Koriand’r asked Raven and Damian while looking in the rear view mirror.

“It was… okay.” Raven answered, holding her new stuffed animals close while glancing at Damian.

“I agree.” Damian replied, a slight blush on his cheeks at the sight. “We should do more of this ‘mandatory fun’.”

Koriand’r smiled at the two before starting the car and driving back to the tower.

* * *

Raven found Damian on top of the tower the next night. He was gazing out at the city below them across the water.

“Here, I got you something.” Raven spoke up, startling the boy by her sudden presence. She had been hiding something underneath her cloak. Damian turned to face her and raised a brow, waiting for her to reveal what she had.

Underneath her cloak was a puppy, eagerly wagging his tail at the sight of his two new owners.

 


End file.
